1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular knock-down shelving systems, and in particular, to a system of storage bins that are adapted for use with modular shelving systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular knock-down shelving systems have become very popular in both retail and residential use. An example of a conventional modular knock-down shelving system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,302 (Carlson et al.). These shelving systems are typically comprised of generally four-sided shelves made up of intersecting wire rods, with each shelf separated and supported by a post at each corner above and below the respective shelf. The user assembles the shelving system by engaging a set of four posts to each of the four corners of a shelf, placing a second shelf on top of the posts, engaging another set of posts to the second shelf, and so on until the shelving system has the desired number of shelves. The shelving system can be disassembled (i.e., “knocked down”) merely by disengaging the posts from the shelves, and the posts and shelves can then be stored in a compact manner (e.g., in a box) for storage or transportation.
These conventional shelving systems have become popular because they are easy to assemble and disassemble. The user can also vary the number of shelves to fit the decor of the room or the storage requirement.
Objects and articles can be placed directly on the shelves. Alternatively, storage bins can be used to hold articles and objects, with the storage bins placed on the shelves in an organized manner. Unfortunately, the use of conventional storage bins has certain disadvantages. For example, the conventional storage bins are not secured to the shelves, so that a storage bin might slide about the shelf on which it is supported, especially if it is advertently pushed or tipped by a user or another object. This pushed or tipped storage bin may fall off a shelf, causing damage to the contents and possible injury to a person.